


Diving Head First

by chuchuwrites



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchuwrites/pseuds/chuchuwrites
Summary: What if Amity fought her fear during Grom night?One-shot
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Diving Head First

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaahh
> 
> A one-shot for now until I finished writing the Evermore (cause procastinate is aaahhh)

She was scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? She's about to face, no, SHOW everyone what's her most deepest fear. But she didn't show it, after all she's a Blight.

As Gus finally called out her name, she entered the gymnasium, head held up high. The crowds screamed and cheer for her. 'They'll be quiet once they saw everything' Amity thought as she admired her schoolmates. Her vision stopped when she saw a certain human.

Luz was wearing a tuxedo and a little pink tutu that hugged around her waist. Her hair were tidy and slicked back. Their eyes met and Luz mouthed 'Good luck Queen' followed by a smile.

Amity's heart began to pumped even faster. She couldn't even tell if what made it throb - the fact that she's about to fight off the Grom Monster or Luz wishing her luck.

Amity descended to the arena, summoning her abomination as illusions of her fear started to appear. They were simple fears of spiders, low grades, and even her father scolding her for not being like her older siblings. But Amity fought everything off.

\---

Watching in the sidelines, Luz suddenly felt a hint of worry but was noticed by Willow. 

"You okay, Luz?" Willow said as she placed her hand on the distressed human's shoulder. 

"I'm just, worried. I feel like something bad is going to happen." 

"Don't worry, Amity is the strongest student in Hexide, she can do it." Willow reassured her and they both return their attention to Amity winning, so far.

By the time Amity's abomination destroyed the last minor illusions, Grom appeared and pressed its slimey limb on Amity's head. Her eyes went white and Luz gulped. 

Grom's body transformed into a person. Tan skin colored raced across its face and limbs. Tuxedo and a pink tutu then appeared and before you know it, Grom transformed into Amity's greatest fear.

"Me?" Luz's eyes went wide. She then started to recall all her memories with Amity, recalling if she did something that made her new friend fear her. 

"Oh hey Amity." Grom-Luz began to talked. Amity felt herself shivering, she couldn't do anything but look at the Grom-Luz. When she turn her head to look for Luz in the crowd, Luz is nowhere to be seen. 

"What'chu got there? Oh! A letter?" Grom-Luz snatched the letter hidden in Amity's pocket and opened. 

"H-hey! Give that back-"

"Luz, Would you like to go to Grom with me?" 

The crowd went silent, Gus tried to lesses the tension but there was no avail. Amity felt her body crumbled on the floor. It's too late.

"Me? Going to Grom with you? You HURT ME BEFORE REMEMBER? NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR DATE?" Grom-Luz's voice roared in the arena but Amity felt nothing, she knew she's going to be rejected but why?

Why did she even felt a glimmer of hope?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

Grom-Luz was kicked by the real Luz to the other side of the arena. While it was recovering, Luz decided to knock some sense.

"Amity? Amity?"

"Of course she'd reject you, why did you even hoped?" Amity didn't hear or even feel Luz's presence and kept on mumbling.

"This idiot..." Luz decided that the only way to get her attention was to cut her off guard.

She held out her hands and wrapped them tightly around the broken girl until Amity noticed a sudden warmth.

"L-Luz?"

"Hey come on, we need to defeat Grom first. Glad you're back with me." Luz helped her up and took out her newly acquired plant spell talismans.

"Oh and Amity? Since you were going to be my Grom date, may I have this dance?"

Of course. Luz knew all along. Every little action Amity showed to her, cute stutters and mushed reactions. 

She felt the same way.

"It's my pleasure."

The End


End file.
